Excuse me ma'am you're a mom
by ShinyBrownHair
Summary: Being Re-done. This one is discontinued but please go to the re-done one /s/9335207/1/Excuse-Me-Ma-am-You-re-A-Mom-Re-Done
1. The hospital

Ncis 

A/N :This is my first fic be nice please r&r please pretty please with a cafpow on to my beta reader and co-writer csisaraloveorh8her (my sis!).

Disclamier: I would be writing the script not a fancic if i owned NCIS !

The Ncis office

" Ziva's been off for nine months now I miss her " Tony Wined

"No time to miss her Dinozzo "Gibbs said walking in " We have a victim to talk to at the hospital "

" Yes Boss " Tony said fear etched on his face.

At The Hospital

"Ncis?" A kind nurse asked when they nodded she continued " Just past the labor ward"

They nodded and went on their way , just as they reached the door to the labor ward Tony being Tony opened it and saw a face he recognised.

A/N: Sorry this short and I left a little cliffie Please review

Catherinerox and csisaraloveorh8her


	2. Do i know you ?

A/n Hi im back sorry everyone but this is another shortie but there will be more next chapter hope you enjoy AND remember to rnr Sorry About the mistakes if there are any its just im using my mates computer because im sleeping there but my beta readers at my house

Disclaimer: Ncis is someone else's ive accepted that (boo hoo)

Tony Pov Still at hospital

Were could I know that women from oh no it can't be it just can't be Someone reassure Me that it isn't Ziva It is impossible oh no it is possible she just looked up at me with her creepy grey eyes an said my name she said it fondly as if she had wanted that to keep it a secret I

Think

I

Might

Faint


	3. I know you

A/n Hi Back to quick for you ?! Well This Is Only Up So Quickly Because I GOT Home to my beta reader today and decided to celabrate by posting a new chapter i only need to celabrate because my beta reader can beta read for me AND remember RNR first person to reviw gets a caf - pow

Disclamier Ncis is NOT mine boo hoo

Tony Pov

I woke up feeling groggy and Very confused Ziva was standing over me holding a little white bundle. When she saw my eyes open she hissed " Gibbs he's awake"

To my delight Abby had bought me some grapes And to my horror a mini Bert Ziva gave me Grapes, Apples And plums I didnt find out the because sleep claimed me

Ziva Pov

I had just given birth to a little girl Abi when i spotted the labor ward door open and tony stood there i said his name fondly because i didn't want him to know i had been pregnant and then he fainted

An Sorry its shorter than i expected but my head was starting to hurt


	4. Hissy Fit

A/n Yay Im Back And here is a new chapter Sorry for any mistakes

...........................................................................................................

Ziva POV

Tony looked horrified when he saw what Abby Had gotten him. I couldnt blame him i mean a Mini Bert he doesnt even like Bert that much i think anyway Abby turned and Glared at me

" Why Ziva Why I mean didn't you realise that he loves you And you get pregnant By another man your reasons for staying off nine months is obvious now so there was no chance Anyone would realise you were Pregnant You are Horrible " Abby Hissed " AND probably The Reason That Tony doesn't like Bert Anymore so Bert Hates you to "

This Sounds so childish i Giggle slightly Abby Saying she hated me hurt but she sounded so like Tali I couldn't Help it . Abby Glared at me but then her expression changed

" I am sooo sorry Ziva i cant believe i was so horrible Forget i spoke please " She Babbled " A nd do you forgive me please say you do "

I Smile The Pain Of Abby Saying She Hated Me Going

" Hey Did you forget About me ? " Tony Scowls From the bed

Tony POV

" Hey Did you forget About me ? " I Scowl from Bed

Ziva Giggles again , I could Feel my face changing to confusion at the sound of Her Giggling i mean Ziva Giggling She's a Ninja so i was reaaaly surprised

Gibbs Looked at Mcgee And to stop any Arguments he changed the subject he said " Dont Put this in a book Mcgee "


	5. Quick chap

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WOULD I OWN NCIS I CANT EVEN REMEBER TO A) update B) EAT BREAKFAST WHY WOULD I OWN A TV SHOW GAH I need to gain some sense

MCGEE POV ( I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN IN HIS POV BEFORE )

i'm NOT in a good mood , sulking in a hospital corrider is kinda a BIG clue dont ya think . OMG i sound like like like like LIKE GIBBS and that is hard oh now i sound like Abby that isunt BAD bad except FOR THE FACT SHES A A A girl why cant i just be me not the freaky nerd whos never ever ever stood up to Tony or well ANYONE for that matter no what i need is revenge well it is best served Cold . I TRIED to keep my evil laugh bottled in but i mean i couldnt help it i havent EVER evil laughed before and i thought it sounded quite good for a begginer ya know ? OH FudgeCakes ive gone back to sounding like Gibbs AGAIN and where did i get the word FUDGECAKES from? oh and i really need to get back to working on my book maybe i will include this NAH i reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly like to ya know live

By The way im Getting revenge on TONY in case you where wondering

Tony POV

I Lay into my pillows and closed my eyes before i heard the familliar cough of Mcgoofball wow nice Mcnickname DiNozzo then i saw the nurse...

" DIDNT I Discharge you ?" she asked

A/n oh my shortest chap yet SORRRRRY I only had like 2 minutes before break and i really needed a new chap up before period 5 coz i have p.e

Ill update more soon LOVE YA reviwers

my catll say hi if you ya know review


End file.
